With the development of mobile terminal technologies, various mobile terminals have become indispensable tools for people's lives and work. A mobile terminal with an operating system installed ears present various display images at different times by constantly refreshing the images.
In a mobile terminal, such as a mobile phone, the display and refresh processes mainly include operations of image rendering, image composing and image displaying. Each application, such as a desktop program or a video player, performs rendering operations to render their respective images. A composing operation is then performed by the system to combine all the images rendered by each application into a display frame after all the rendering operations are finished. The display frame is output to the display screen for display. The control of the frame rate in the related art, however, has defects and needs to be improved.